


Épaulement

by readerwriterdancer



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerwriterdancer/pseuds/readerwriterdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boo's never had trouble concentrating in class before. For some reason, today she just can't look away from Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Épaulement

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place at any point during or after the show.
> 
> Points to you if you can guess why I chose the title!

“And demi plie, and stretch, and demi plie, and stretch,” Michelle calls out as she strolls around the room. But Boo doesn’t need to listen to her teacher call out the combination, she knows this one by heart, so she focuses on pushing her turnout a little further than she did the day before and turning her head to just the right angle.

She brings her focus forward for a quick second and catches a glimpse of Sasha, standing in front of her at the barre. Which of course isn’t unusual, she’s always standing near Sasha. So she turns her head to the side once again, executing the combination as Michelle calls out “cambré forwards, all the way down, and up, and all the way back, and tendu to second.”

And now Boo has to actively work to keep her head looking sideways, because she wants to look at Sasha again. She notices that Sasha’s black leotard is really, really, tight-fitting, and then groans at herself. It’s a leotard, of course it’s tight! Boo’s wearing the same one, but it looks much better on Sasha. Everything looks good on Sasha.

_Focus, Boo_ , she thinks, because Michelle’s is walking right by her, so she tilts her head once more and finishes the combination, trying really hard not to look at Sasha.

The next combination, and the one after that, have entire sections where Boo just has to look straight ahead, directly at Sasha. Sasha’s not having any issues keeping her head at the proper angle, Boo can see that. Her arm curves ever so slightly downward, and Boo notices just how nicely shaped her arms are. Really, Sasha has the perfect body for ballet.

Boo keeps dancing, throughout barre, trying not to just stare straight at Sasha. She doesn’t know why, but for some reason, today she’s having a really hard time remembering anything Michelle says. Her eyes keep sneaking peaks at Sasha, who will occasionally turn around between combinations and make a funny face at her, then breaking into a genuine smile. Boo had never noticed just how nice Sasha’s smile was. She probably should make her smile more often, because just seeing Sasha smile gives Boo a good feeling.

“Does everybody know the combination?” Michelle asks, jolting Boo out of her reverie. Boo doesn’t, actually, but she knows the question is just rhetorical, and Michelle will get annoyed if she says something, so she decides to just follow Sasha.

This, of course, is a terrible plan, because now that she’s actually looking at Sasha, she can’t stop looking at her, even when she catches onto the combination and should be focusing her gaze over her shoulder. Instead she just watches how beautifully defined the muscles in Sasha’s back are, and how she can see them ripple as Sasha opens her arms from first position to second. She gets so caught up in watching Sasha’s arms and legs that she doesn’t realize that everybody else has turned around and begun the combination on the the left side now, so she spends a second staring ahead as the entire class looks at her.

“Just can’t get enough of looking at me, Boo?” Sasha jokes. Boo blushes, but says nothing as she turns around and catches up to the rest of the class.

Now she’s embarrassed, though, and it’s showing in her dancing. She’s trying really hard not to look at Sasha, not to see the way her perfectly arched foot maintains its wing as she carries it around her body or how she inclines her head just slightly, but she keeps drifting back for another, and another, and another glance.

“Watch where you’re looking, Boo,” Michelle calls as she passes. “I know you love to look at Sasha, but you have to focus on your body right now.”

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” Sasha questions over her shoulder, and Boo knows that both Michelle and Sasha are mostly joking. But suddenly Boo’s asking herself that question too, and she doesn’t have an answer. She’s not sure she’d like whatever the answer is. 


End file.
